Je t'ai perdu
by Willelmnia
Summary: Euh... Il suffit parfois d'unpetit rien pour que tout s'arrange. Résumé nul, désolé, lisez pour savoir.


**Titre: **Je t'ai perdu

**Auteur: **Sadly

**Série: **Gundam wing !

**Genre: **Yaoi, POV

**Couple: 1?2?1**

**Disclamers: Aucun des personnages de gundam wings ne m'appartient !**

Merci à Shini-Noeru pour la correction.

Ma bêta rien qu'a moi

**. Je t'ai perdu .**

C'est quand tout est fini que l'on se rend compte de ce que l'on a perdu.

_En tout cas je m'en rends compte,_

_Je t'ai aimé et je t'aime encore,_

_Ne me demande pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas te répondre..._

_Peut être parce que c'est toi qui as décidé._

Parfois on ne se rend pas tout de suite compte qu'on vient de faire une connerie.

_La mienne a été de te laisser me quitter._

Tu as dit que tu avais besoin de temps, que tu voulais réfléchir,

j'ai eu envie de pleurer mais je me suis retenu,

je ne voulais pas être faible à tes yeux.

Même si finalement je le suis.

_Parce que tu me manques._

_Parce que je me sens seul sans toi._

Je fais de mon mieux mais c'est difficile sans toi.

¤

Je passe encore dans le parc où on se promenait pour discuter de tout et de rien, à chaque fois c'est la même chose, je me souviens de toi. Des choses que tu me chuchotais parfois à l'oreille, de ce que l'on faisait ensemble.

Je m'en souviens alors que je voudrais oublier.

_Je voudrais oublier à quel point je t'ai aimé._

Je me dis que si c'est terminé entre nous c'est qu'il y avait une raison, que je n'étais pas fait pour toi et que tu n'étais pas pour moi mais mon coeur ne me dis pas ça.

_Il me dit que je t'aime encore et que c'est toi le bon,_

_que si je souffre autant ce n'est pas pour rien._

Je voudrais te faire sortir de ma tête et ne plus rêver de toi.

Tous nos souvenirs sont encore en moi,

je me demande parfois si tu te souviens de tout nos bon moments.

Je me demande si tu te souviens de nos baisers à la crème glacée et de nos nuits épuisantes. Je suis bête, je suis sûr que tu ne penses plus à tout ça depuis longtemps, je le sais mais je n'arrive pas à m'en convaincre totalement.

_Je t'aime encore tellement,_

_et j'ai si mal ._

_Ca me fait mal de garder tout ça pour moi,_

_mais je ne peux rien te dire._

Je souffre de ton absence, de ta chaleur. Je souffre de toi. J'ai peur de ne pas t'oublier, de garder tous ces sentiments en moi.

Je n'arrive pas à t'effacer, à me défaire de toi.

Je n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose.

Je me sens si vide, vide de toi.

¤

Le réveil sonne et je n'ai pas le courage de me lever. Je lève le bras pour l'éteindre et je referme les yeux. J'ai encore rêvé de toi cette nuit, je ne rêve pas de toi toutes les nuits mais ça arrive souvent, trop souvent. Encore une fois je suis seul dans ce lit vide, je voudrais y retrouver ton odeur à mon réveil, je voudrais être dans tes bras en ce moment, parce que tu me manques.

Ce matin je n'irai pas en cours, je n'ai pas la force d'y aller ni le courage. Je ne veux pas y aller de peur de te croiser à nouveau, ça me brise à chaque fois. Toi tu m'ignores, tu ne me regardes même pas, tu fais comme si je n'avais jamais existé et ça me tue, tu me tues.

Et moi je fais comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, j'essaie de ne pas te regarder et je sourie à la personne qui est avec moi quand tu passes juste à côté de moi sans me voir.

Chaque jour et une pure torture, bien sur nous ne suivons pas les mêmes cours donc on se ne croise pas forcement souvent mais à chaque fois que je suis seul je me prends à relever la tête et à espérer que la prochaine personne que je croiserai sera toi.

Comme à chaque fois que je pense à toi, je pleure. Je pleure parce que j'ai mal et que tu me manques affreusement, je pleure parce que je suis idiot de croire que tu m'aimes encore un peu, je pleure parce que j'en ai marre de penser tout le temps à toi et aussi parce que j'en ai marre d'avoir si mal.

_Si tout ça ne sert à rien alors pourquoi j'ai si mal ? _

_Si tout est terminé pourquoi je pleure ton absence ?_

_Si tu n'es pas fait pour moi alors je souffre encore ?_

_Tu m'obsèdes à en crever._

_J'ai mal de toi._

_Je te veux encore en moi._

_Je veux sentir ta peau sous mes doigts, _

_Tes lèvres sur les miennes._

_Ta peau contre la mienne._

_Je te veux encore et toujours._

¤

J'ai cessé de pleurer et je me suis levé. Je suis allé prendre une douche bien chaude parce que j'ai froid.

Après la douche je me suis fais du café, je ne déjeune pas, j'ai perdu l'appétit. Si j'avale quelque chose je le vomis dans la journée alors ce n'est pas la peine et de toute façon je n'ai pas faim.

Ensuite je vais me recoucher, je n'ai rien à faire et je n'ai pas envie de rester à rien faire et de penser à toi. Même si je sais que je penserai encore à toi une fois dans mon lit.

Ca va faire une semaine que je ne suis pas allé en cours, je n'arrive plus à me lever du lit tellement je souffre, mes amies me laissent des messages sur mon répondeur me demandant si tout va bien et pourquoi je ne reviens pas en cours.

Je n'ai plus envie de rien et je ne veux pas sortir, je n'ai besoin de rien.

_Sauf de toi_

Mais tu n'es pas là, tu te fiches de moi, de savoir si je vais bien, je pourrais mourir que ça te laisserait indifférent. Non je n'ai pas envie de mourir même si j'ai mal à en crever.

Je voudrais juste tout oublier.

_Ne plus voir que ma vie sans toi c'est le vide total._

_Que je ne suis même plus capable de vivre sans toi._

_Que je ne vaux rien si tu n'es pas là._

Je voudrais tout arrêter mais je n'y arrive pas.

¤

On frappe à la porte, je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir alors je reste où je suis.

La personne insiste mais je ne me lève toujours pas.

Je me fiche de qui ça peut être,

je ne veux voir personne.

_A part toi._

Mais je sais que tu ne feras jamais l'effort de venir jusqu'ici,

jusqu'à moi.

Tu ne m'aimes plus.

Mince je pleure encore, j'y arrive pas c'est trop pénible.

Il faut pourtant que je me reprenne,

et que j'aille de l'avant.

C'est difficile.

Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai.

Je me sens si las de tout.

Tiens la personne est partit on dirai, les coups on cessé. Tant mieux, laissez moi tranquille.

Je réussis à me lever et je vais dans le salon.

Je m'arrête net parce qu'il y a quelqu'un dans mon salon.

Je dois rêver c'est pas possible.

_Oui, en fait je ne suis pas lever, je rêve encore._

_Je rêve de toi,_

_encore._

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues parce que j'aimerais que ce ne soit pas un rêve.

Je vais fermer les yeux et me réveiller.

Et tu ne seras plus là.

Je ferme les yeux et les rouvre quelques secondes plus tard, j'essuie mes larmes.

Je suis toujours dans le salon et tu y es toujours.

- Duo.

Tu me parles, tu m'appelles. Non, ce n'est pas toi. Ce n'est pas vrai !

J'ai mal à la tête et je referme les yeux et me bouche les oreilles, je ne veux pas entendre ta voix dans ma tête. Ma tête me tourne à cause de la fièvre, si je suis resté au lit toute la semaine c'est parce que je suis malade.

Je tombe à genoux mais ça ne va pas mieux.

Maintenant j'ai des hallucinations, je vais vraiment mal. C'est sûrement la fièvre qui me fait déliré.

Je sens ta main sur mon épaule et je relève la tête,

et mon regard tombe dans le tien.

Tu es vraiment là ?

- Heero ? Je demande.

- Oui Duo, c'est moi.

- Je... mais... comment ?

- J'ai la clé de chez toi tu te rappelles ? Me dit il.

Ah oui, tu l'as toujours ? J'avais oublié que tu ne m'avais pas encore rendu mes clés mais ça n'explique pas ce que tu fais chez moi.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, tu as beaucoup de fièvre.

Il pose sa main sur mon front, ça me fait du bien, sa main est fraîche.

Soudain tu me prends dans tes bras et tu m'emmène dans ma chambre, tu me poses sur mon lit.

- Ca fait une semaine que tu ne viens plus en cours, c'est Quatre qui m'a demandé de venir.

Ah, je me disais bien que tu n'étais pas venu pour me voir, tu l'as juste fait parce qu'on te l'a demandé.

- Puisque tu ne réponds pas au téléphone il m'a demandé de venir voir comment tu allais.

- Pourquoi il n'est pas venu lui même ?

- Parce que j'étais inquiet.

Heero me dit qu'il était inquiet ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire, pourquoi serait il inquiet pour moi ? Lui qui m'ignore complètement ?

- Ne fais pas cette tête Duo, c'est vrai que on ne s'est plus parlé depuis que c'est finit entre nous mais j'ai bien vu que ça n'allais pas tu...

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, je ne veux pas de ta pitié. C'est toi qui voulais rompre alors laisse moi tranquille.

- On reparlera de ça quand tu ira mieux, pour l'instant tu te reposes, je vais te préparer de quoi manger, parce que vu comme tu es léger je me doute que tu ne te nourris pas correctement.

- J'ai pas faim.

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, tu dois manger.

Il pose sa main sur ma joue et la caresse, je ferme les yeux, ça fait si longtemps qu'il ne m'a pas touché. Je le regarde et il me sourit puis il retire sa main et je le vois s'éloigner.

- Heero !

Il se retourne et il me regarde à nouveau, je me relève comme je peux et il revient vers moi. Il s'assoit sur le lit et je me rapproche un peu plus de lui jusqu'à ce que je le sente contre moi, Heero est là et je me fiche de tout. Tout ce que je veux c'est lui.

Je l'embrasse et il ne me repousse pas, je l'aime encore si fort est ce qu'il ressent toujours quelque chose pour moi, je voudrais savoir. Il répond au baiser et il me sert contre lui. Ses lèvres m'ont tellement manquées, il m'a tant manqué. Je me laisse allé dans ses bras et je sens sa langue dans ma bouche.

A bout de souffle, je me sépare de lui. Il ne dit rien alors je baisse la tête il me la relève et m'embrasse à nouveau.

- Il faut qu'on discute tous les deux.

Je hoche la tête et je me blottis dans ses bras.

- Repose toi Duo, je vais te préparer à manger.

Je ne dis rien, je m'allonge dans mon lit et après un dernier baiser il se lève et quitte la chambre.

Je ferme les yeux, un petit espoir est né dans mon coeur.

_Tout n'est peut être pas perdu._

¤

Lorsque je me réveille tu n'es pas là, tu dois être dans le salon ou la cuisine, chez moi ce n'est pas très grand donc je saurai très vite où tu te trouves.

La fièvre a baissé et je vais un peu mieux, je mange ce que Heero me prépare. L'appétit me revient doucement, il est là depuis deux jours. Il prend soin de moi comme il ne l'a jamais fait, j'en suis le premier étonné. Même avant quand je' n'allais pas bien il n'en faisait pas autant.

Je me lève de mon lit et pars à ta recherche, comme je m'en doutais tu es dans la cuisine. Je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares mais ça sent bon. Tu as toujours été meilleur cuisinier que moi.

Je m'approche doucement de toi, je ne sais pas si tu as senti ma présence, je crois que non tu es trop occupé à faire le repas. Tu me tournes le dos, je passe mes bras autour de toi et je me sers contre ton dos et je soupire de bien être, je sens ta chaleur et ça me fait du bien.

- Que fais tu debout Duo ? me demande t'il tout en continuant ce qu'il fait.

- Je m'ennuie tout seul alors je suis venu.

- Retourne te coucher, m'ordonne t'il.

- Je ne veux pas.

- Tu n'es pas encore rétablit alors retourne te coucher, le dîner est presque prêt.

- Donne moi un câlin d'abord.

- T'es pire qu'un gosse, c'est pas possible ça.

Il me fait face et me sourit, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'exiger ça de sa part et que j'en souffrirai davantage quand il sera partit mais je veux profiter de lui une dernière fois, et puis Heero n'est pas du genre à céder face aux caprice si il ne le voulait pas il ne ferait rien.

Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et il m'embrasse, ce que j'aime ses lèvres, je le sers fort contre moi parce que quand tout sera finit je ne pourrai plus. Je l'aime, je n'y peux rien mais il ne faut plus que je me laisse allé. Je ne l'oublierai peut être jamais mais ça m'est égal, l'aimer est la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais connu et finalement je ne veux pas que mon amour pour lui disparaisse, même si il ne m'aime plus ce n'est rien du moment qu'il est heureux.

Je suis bien dans ses bras, il m'entraîne dans ma chambre et il me demande de me mettre au lit, j'obéis mais avant je l'embrasse encore. Je l'attire avec moi sur le lit, il est allongé sur moi et il m'embrasse toujours. Mais lorsque ma main veut se faufiler sous son tee shirt il l'arrête, il lâche mes lèvres et me regarde sérieusement.

Il se relève et je fais de même, il soupire et moi je ne sais pas quoi dire, il ne reste plus qu'à lui demander pardon.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est rien, mais il est trop tôt pour ça. Tu n'es pas tout à fait guéri.

Je ne répond, que puis je répondre à ça ? Que veut il me faire comprendre ?

- Il faut vraiment qu'on parle tous les deux, Duo.

- De quoi veux tu qu'on parle ? Je lui demande.

- De nous.

De nous ? Quel nous ? On a rompu que je sache et c'est toi qui l'a voulu Heero.

- Mais...

- Ecoute moi avant, fit il en me coupant la parole.

- D'accord, je t'écoute.

- Duo est ce que tu es malheureux ? est ce que tu regrette notre rupture ? Quand j'ai voulu rompre tu ne t'y es pas opposé, je me suis dit que tu t'en fichais. Si j'ai voulu rompre c'est parce que tu ne t'investissais pas vraiment dans notre relation, j'ai cru que pour toi ça n'avait pas d'importance et quand tu as juste acquiescer quand je t'ai dit que je voulais arrêter entre nous tu n'as rien fait pour me retenir.

- Mais... je...

- J'ai peut être eu tort de ne pas te parler de mes doutes, mais je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Au début je pensais vraiment que tu t'en fichais et que pour toi notre relation n'était rien mais je me suis aperçu que tu as changé, tu as perdu du poids et je ne vois plus tes sourires, pendant cette semaine j'étais vraiment inquiet tu ne répondais pas au téléphone. Je me suis dit que tu étais plus affecté que je le pensais j'ai même cru que...

Je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase, je sais très bien ce qu'il veut dire. J'ai posé mon doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire et à présent se sont mes lèvres qui sont sur les siennes. Son discours me fait prendre conscience qu'il m'aime toujours, j'en suis vraiment heureux.

Il me prend dans ses bras, puis ses lèvres se posent sur ma tempe.

- Je t'aime Duo, me souffle-t-il à l'oreille.

- Je t'aime aussi Heero, murmurais je.

Mes yeux me piquent et je laisse couler mes larmes sur mes joues, je ne peux pas les retenir je suis tellement soulagé de savoir qu'il m'aime toujours.

Même si tout ce qui c'est passé est en réalité ma faute, avant qu'il ne me dise qu'il voulait rompre je m'étais aperçu à quel point je m'étais attaché à lui et combien je l'aimais, j'avoue que ça ma fait peur et que mon attitude envers Heero avait quelque peu changée, la peur nous fait parfois faire de mauvais choix.

Je me rend compte que finalement on ne communiquait pas vraiment, lui avait ses peurs et moi les miennes, on a angoissé chacun de notre côté et voilà le résultat.

Je pleure toujours dans ses bras, j'ai été si bête, je suis vraiment un crétin.

- Ne pleure plus mon ange.

- Je suis désolé Heero, si je t'avais parlé de ce qui me faisait peur on en serai pas arrivé là et ça nous aurai éviter de souffrir autant... pardon je ne suis qu'un idiot...

- Ne dit pas ça, nous avons chacun nos torts. Recommençons à zéro, tu veux ? On prend un nouveau départ je ne veux plus te quitter.

- Moi non plus je ne veux plus te quitter, je t'aime trop Heero.

- Dès que tu es guéri on emménage ensemble, je ne veux plus être loin de toi mon ange.

- D'accord, ça me va.

¤

Une semaine après que je sois guéri Heero et moi avons emménagé ensemble. On s'aime et on a décidé de vivre à deux, on a longuement discuté tous les deux, on s'est tout dit. Je lui ai parlé de ce qui me faisait peur, que je m'étais rendu compte à quel point j'étais dépendant de lui et que c'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait.

Il m'a avoué qu'il ressentait la même chose et j'ai été plus qu'heureux de l'apprendre. Il m'a expliqué que c'est à ce moment là qu'il m'a sentit plus distant, comme il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire il a laissé les choses se faire et il a fini par penser que je ne l'aimais plus et qu'il valait mieux que se séparer pour notre bien à tous les deux.

J'ai aussi appris que si il m'ignorait en cours c'était pour ne pas montrer à quel point il tenait encore à moi alors qu'il pensait que je m'en fichais, il ne voulait pas me montrer à quel point il était triste et malheureux.

Maintenant tout va bien, je suis bien avec Heero et je n'ai plus peur.

_Je suis de nouveau heureux,_

_avec lui._

_Et je l'aime de tout mon coeur._

J'espère que ça durera toute notre vie, je ferai tout pour ça !

Il y aura sûrement des hauts et des bas,

mais je ferai en sorte qu'il y ait plus de hauts,

et pour les bas, la réconciliation n'en sera que meilleure.

**. Fin .**

**Ah là là, si ma vie pouvait être comme dans les fics que j'écris ! je serai heureuse ! lol**

**Mais bon on est pas dans les film, snif .**

**Bisous, à toi Shini-noeru, et à touts, et à la prochaine.**


End file.
